Biological
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Spike and Buffy have a baby. And the baby gets kiddnaped and given to an orphanage. see what happens next. complete
1. Family

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but I own the plot.)  
  
Buffy and I where walking in the second graveyard of the night. I felt funny calling her mum. I've only been with her and Spike for a year. The look on my face was distorted when they told me about my power. Walking as I thought what happened in the past year.  
  
"Buffy, How many more graveyards left to patrol?"  
  
"You can call me mom, and we have 22 left. But you can go home if you'd like."  
  
"Thanx. I thought I would go see what Spike is doing." So I turned around and headed to my house of one year. I walked the short way home so I wouldn't run into any vamps. Ten minutes later I was standing on the stoop of the Windsur house, which years before was the Summers house. I turned the doorknob and walked in. I heard pounding so I followed the noise. And the noise led to the basement. I walked up to the basement door and laid my ear against it to hear the noise that sounded like a heart beat. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, and not to my surprise it was Spike pounding the hell out of the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. He didn't see me, so I watched him for about twenty minutes.  
  
"Spike? You look pissed. Want to talk about it? I mean you should talk about your anger instead of taking it out on the bag."  
  
"Son? You've been with us for a year; you can call me dad. And I'll just talk with Buffy about it. Hey my training partner is out. Would you like to train with me?"  
  
"Yeah sure! Just let me change into something else real quick." So I went upstairs to my room and changed into my long jean shorts, I didn't change my shirt I took it off. I don't like training in shirts. So Spike and I trained. And while we were training I was thinking -How will I tell my life story? You know because it is so fantastic.-  
  
After training Buffy got home so Spike and Buffy went to bed. I went to my room to think how to write my life story. I sat at my desk with a stack of paper and one sharp #2 pencil. So when or if I had a thought I could write it down. And I thought for thirty minutes and something came to me. I should start at the beginning. I also thought I should start with, "My story begins." So I did so here's my story.  
  
My story begins January 3, 1987 3:09am I was born at Sunnydale memorial. I was even named William Windsur Jr. after my father William Windsur Sr. or Spike as everybody called him. Before my mum and dad could see me this demon kidnapped me and placed me on the stoop of the O.O (Orange Orphanage.) The demon had placed a tag on my blanket that read: William Windsur Jr. And so the demon rang the doorbell, and the orphanage took me in.  
  
I grew up in the O.O. One day when I was about 13 this man with blonde hair combed back, with all black clothes, and a long black leather duster, came in looking to adopt. He was being showed around the O.O and finally he came to me, when he saw me at first he thought he was looking in a mirror. I stood up and said,  
  
"Hi."  
  
"H.hi." He stuttered as he shook my out stretched hand.  
  
His hand was not as warm as a normal persons but I dismissed it.  
  
"My name is William Windsur Jr." I said with a smile on my face. I was curious because he looked like me. "My name is William Windsur Sr." The tall man turned to the woman showing him around the O.O. "I would like to get a DNA test done on William here."  
  
"That can be arranged. But why?" Said the lady.  
  
"Well, can't you see the resemblance?" Spike said with a look that said Hello he looks like me, DUH.  
  
Two weeks later the test was done and come to find out it was positive. I am William Senior's son.  
  
So the papers for the legal situation got signed and four months after the DNA test I was legally in custody of Spike and Buffy Windsur.  
  
The date of January 3, 2000(my birthday, perfect birthday present, get a family.) I was moving into what would be the most none normal household ever created.  
  
The first night in my new home I lied in bed thinking.  
  
-Could this really be happening? I have a family. Something every orphan thinks of. I always wanted a family but I thought I would never have one but here I am, I have a family.-  
  
I finally fell asleep. I dreamed about my perfect little family, but boy was I in for a surprise.  
  
What I didn't know was what was behind the scenes. Like what happened that no one knew about.  
  
The next morning Buffy woke me up for school. (Three weeks prier to my arrival she received her teaching license.) -But I had no books for school.- I thought.  
  
"William get up. It's your first day."  
  
"But I don't have any supplies for school."  
  
"I am going to home school you." She said with a smile.  
  
"So I don't have to go to school?"  
  
"NO. School is right here."  
  
"YES!!!" I jumped for joy. I got dressed had breakfast and waited for Buffy to come to the table. Spike went on his first day to a new job. (He got a job as a lawyer.)  
  
"I will start you where the O.O left you off. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
So in one week I was doing better than ever, in school. I was in Algebra 1.  
  
Two weeks of being with the Windsur family I still didn't call Buffy and Spike, Mum and dad. Even though they are my biological parents. I also was wondering why every night after dark Buffy would go out and not come home till 2 or 3 am. And sometimes Spike would go with her. One morning they came home around 3:30 and Spike had a cut on his side. A week later it was 1 hour before dark and both of them walked in. I was surfing the net on my Laptop. And they juggled the subject you know how parents are, you tell him, no you're his father you tell him. That kind of stuff.  
  
"Buffy fine I'll do it." Spike said in a whisper. "Son, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" I looked at them with concern. I was wondering, -what in the world do they want to tell me. They can't tell me I'm adopted.- I smiled.  
  
"William your very special." Buffy said with a soft voice as she folded her arms.  
  
"Don't tell him that, luv. It sounds like we're telling him he's retarded or something. William your half vampire and half vampire slayer, so you have enough strength to tear a tank apart." Spike said relieved.  
  
"Ok. He knows." Buffy said dropping her arms to her side.  
  
Me sitting wide eyed, mouth open catching flies. Words running around in my brain. Special, vampire half. Though I know the meanings of those words, I couldn't come to understand what they ment.  
  
"And we would like you to patrol with us tonight." Spike said with precision.  
  
"But.But I'm only 14." I said thinking -I finally get a family and their freaks.- "Ok. Why not?" So that night we tested my strength. I dusted two vamps on my own. ***************************************************************Later  
  
"I think we should have trained a little first." Said Spike dusting a vamp.  
  
"I very much agree, honey." Buffy said as she was plunged to the ground.  
  
"Now Spike I think we should train William up then go kick the Masters a$$. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah why not, luv?" spike said leaning into kiss Buffy.  
  
"Ah. if I may interrupted, who is the Master?" I furrowed my brow at the two. I turned around and felt this sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and there sticking out of my gut was a golden dagger. The first vamp that I fought must have had a grudge.  
  
"William!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy & Spike said in unison. They ran over to tend to me.  
  
"Spike, Buffy. Don't leave me. I love you. I've only been with you for three weeks." Everything went dark. 


	2. The Medallion

(Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of it but the story line.)  
  
I opened my eyes and I was looking at a ceiling of some sort I heard voices and noises, but I was only in an ambulance.  
  
"He's regaining conciseness. William, come on William stay with me. How old are you William?" The medic said eager to keep me awake.  
  
"14." I whispered. I looked darkness in the eye again.  
  
"NO! NO! William stay with me. Come one." The medic did what he could.  
  
I finally regained conciseness, but I watched lights fly by as I was being wheeled to the E.R. I couldn't move. There was no pain, I thought I was gonna die. The last thing I remember is waking up at home with forty-three stitches. And two weeks after looking at stitches I was able to start training. Buffy and Spike decided that I was ready to face the master, but I didn't think so.  
  
That night the Windsur family filled themselves up with stakes holy water and crosses, so we could kick the masters dead a$$.  
  
"Are you sure I'm ready to face the master? Because I don't." Packing myself with stakes and holy water.  
  
"Son your mother and I have faith in you." He said rubbing my head.  
  
"Yeah but what happens if Buffy or you die?"  
  
"Son your mum and I are not gonna die. I promise. And neither are you." Spike threw Buffy an axe.  
  
"Yeah your dad and I have saved the world many times." She pulled out a picture of her and Spike holding the head of the mayor.  
  
"Buffy, Spike? I think we should leave, and not out the front door." I said looking out the basement window.  
  
"Why?" Spike walked over to the window. "Uh honey we really should leave."  
  
"Why Spike?"  
  
"Come look and you'll see."  
  
Buffy walked to the window.  
  
"I have never seen so many vamps in my life. Or, my unlife. And let me tell you I've seen plenty."  
  
But all of a sudden everything is frozen except me. A bright light shines from the medallion hanging from Spikes neck.  
  
"Take it William."  
  
I heard a voice massive and great. It boomed those three words. So I took the medallion and put it around my neck and tucked it under my shirt.  
  
"Boys I think we need to leave."  
  
"But how, luv?" Spike turned to Buffy and kissed her good bye.  
  
"Hey! I know that kiss; it's a good-bye kiss. No you can't say good bye now." I jumped through the window and started fending off the vamps as they ganged up on me. As I dusted the last vamp I walked over to Buffy and Spike standing wide-eyed looking out the basement window. "Well are you gonna come help me kick the Masters a$$?" I said waving my blood red syth at them.  
  
They both jumped up and as they jumped out of the window the sun came up. I looked at my watch.  
  
"But I just looked at my watch five minutes ago and it said it was only two o'clock. O'man does this mean I have to go to the orthodontist?"  
  
"No son of mine is gonna play football with crooked teeth."  
  
Buffy turned to Spike.  
  
"Who said our son was gonna play football?"  
  
"Ok guys I'm tired and I want to admire my teeth before I get metal on my mouth ok. So stop fighting."  
  
"So son have you decided what color bands your gonna get?"  
  
"Yeah Spike actually I thought I would get glow in the dark bands. Awesome yeah."  
  
***********************************************************Later around 2:00pm As I sit in the Dentist office of Dr. Triplet I could smell that awful dentist office smell. I dreaded getting braces. Dr. Triplet walks in and tells me to lean back and relax. -You try to relax as somebody is pulling, jerking, and pushing your teeth.- I hesitated opening my mouth.  
  
"Ok William open your mouth!"  
  
About, two hours later.  
  
"William you have five colours to choose from. Red, Blue, Green, Glow in the dark, and Yellow." He showed me the colours.  
  
"Uh I pick Glow in the dark." I could barely talk it hurt so much. Ok so I get out of the dentist office and Buffy is waiting in her Truck.  
  
"Smile for me." She smiled at me.  
  
"No. I look really bad and they hurt really bad. Do I have to eat anything for the rest of my life?" I maid a pouty face.  
  
"It might hurt for awhile but 'till they feel better you get all the ice cream you can eat." Buffy smiled again she started the car and drove home. I walked in the door to Spike sitting on the couch watching "Passions."  
  
"Spike? Why do you like watching that really stupid show?" I sat on the couch with him.  
  
"I don't mind my honey watching it." Buffy sat down and leaned on his chest full of muscles.  
  
I put my finger in my mouth and gagged.  
  
"Eeeew. That's just not right dude. Not right."  
  
"It is if your in love like your mum and I are. By the way, why do you still call us Buffy and Spike?" Spike turned to me with serious eyes.  
  
"I still don't feel comfortable calling you that."  
  
"Your mum and I have been waiting 14 years to be called those names."  
  
"Can you wait 'till I'm ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Smile so I can see those braces." The room was dark as it usually was.  
  
"Ok." I smiled showing my teeth and I saw something glow from my mouth.  
  
"Wow. All I see are glow in the dark lines." "Well my parents I'm going upstairs to get some rest." I turned to get up, but I didn't move.  
  
"William I thought you were gonna go upstairs?"  
  
"Well I can't move." I hadn't taken the medallion off from the previous night. "Uh Spike are you still wearing the medallion?"  
  
"Uh. No. I don't remember taking it off last night, and I'm not wearing it now, as far as I know."  
  
"Ok, that might be a problem. See last night when all three of us were looking out of the window a light came from the medallion, it told me to take the medallion and wear it. And that is probably why I thought there was something wrong with time. And it was a booming voice." I stared into space for a moment. "Maybe, that's why I could fight off all those vamps by myself."  
  
"The medallion didn't do anything for me, and I carried it around for three years." Spike said with a frown on his face.  
  
"But son, that medallion is to be warn by someone that's not human but yet has the emotion of a human."  
  
"Buffy you speak the truth. But if I think what's gonna happen happens, you and I will never forgive our selves. I'd rather die for Spike than have him die for me." I tried to stand up and to my surprise I stood up and started to rub the medallion. "I for saw this. The end of the world will come with over 34,000 ober vamps. Spike goes in the new high school and doesn't come out. He goes in wearing the medallion, he saves the world but he dies, again. He gets dusted. You try to hold his hand but it burst into flame. Spike. Buffy and I watching you die in pain. And I can't do that. Besides ALL of Sunnydale ends up a biiiiiiiiiiiiig hole. Besides if I do it the last two things might not happen. You know like your death and the death of every body in Sunnydale!" 


	3. Alive

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the story line.)  
  
"Well, we don't want that do we? And I definitely don't want to die."  
  
"But Spike, Buffy. The Master is the center of all this. So if we kill him, then the world would be saved. But everything happens for a reason, so this medallion will come into play here. The question is how? But first we must defeat the Master."  
  
"William? How do you know this?"  
  
"Buffy, while in the dentist I saw it, at first I thought it was just a bad dream. But no, when I remembered the medallion I knew." I turned to walk upstairs to my room standing behind me was a man, about six foot tall. "W... who are you?"  
  
Buffy and Spike didn't say anything they just sat on the couch in aw.  
  
"My name is Angel." Angel just stood there not smiling like he never does.  
  
"Do... Do I know you?" I thought I felt my legs lock.  
  
"It's ok William. Angel I want you to meet your nephew, William. William this is your uncle Angel." Buffy tried to introduce Angel and I, didn't workout the way she planed.  
  
"Hello Angel. Long time no see, mate. How have you been since our last meeting?" Spike really didn't want to acknowledge Angel but he thought he should be curtious because of Buffy.  
  
"Angel what is your business here?" I looked at him with a very serious face. He brushed past me to Buffy.  
  
"I need Williams help." He turned from facing Buffy to facing me.  
  
"You need my help. Why in this whole hellmouth do you need my help? Ask for one of their help." I pointed at Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Wesly found a prophecy about William. He used the medallion I gave you Spike to destroy the world."  
  
"What I would never. The voice." I looked to Angel.  
  
"What voice? Was it dark and sort of muffled?" Angel looked at me with concern.  
  
"Yes, but it sounded like a mans voice; or a woman trying to imitate a mans voice." I felt tears coming. "I would never willingly destroy the world." The tears just started to fall.  
  
"Son, did it sound like the person speaking had a lisp?"  
  
"Yeah. So what does a lisp have to do with this?"  
  
"The Master!" Buffy stood up and yelled, like the light bulb went of in her head.  
  
"The Master is still alive?" Angel questioned with annoyance and concern. "You haven't killed him yet?"  
  
"No. We've been planning and training William." Buffy folded her arms.  
  
"Then I have to kill him."  
  
"I don't think so." I walked in front of him as he tried to do my parents job. "It's our job and your not gonna do it."  
  
"You have a feisty son. He probably gets that from you Spike."  
  
"Angel you may be my ex but Spike and I are married now so you can't interfere." I walked behind Angel and hit him in the head with the nearest object on hand (which sadly was Buffy's glass lamp.) so he fell to the floor.  
  
"Huh? Why did you do that?" Buffy went to the ground to tend to him.  
  
"I... I didn't do that. I just blacked out." I looked at the medallion pulled it off my neck and threw it as far as I could. But sadly when I threw it, it came back to me like a boom-a-rang. It came back full speed and hit me in the head right between the eyes. (Really embarrassing.) But, it barely touched me it just stopped. I set my hand out and the medallion fell in it. "Uh. Yeah, yeah I think it's the Master. I am not doing this on my own." My eyes went black. And so did I, I totally blacked out. "Buffy! Nether you Angeleous, or Spike can stop me now. I have William who will defeat you all with one hand tied behind his back. And the medallion is my only communication with William, without face-to-face contact. So I can do to you what I please without lifting a finger. Should not have told you that, I should not have told you that. Anyways I will kill you all, or should I say William will kill you all. It would be bad if I killed you. But it would be worse if your own son killed you." I finally came back, shook my head and just about fell on my face I was so dizzy. "Is Angel okay?" During all this, Spike was still sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. Have bit a headache later though."  
  
"Yeah Spike he will. I think Angel is dangerous to the Master, and that's why he wants Angel dead." I thought for a moment. "2+2=4. Duh! You and Buffy equal 2 Angel and I equal 2. 2+2=4. He's out numbered."  
  
"William who's out numbered?" Spike looked clueless.  
  
"You really have no idea do you?" I made a sarcastic face at Spike.  
  
"No. I have no clue."  
  
"Spike. The Master is out numbered in brains. I mean I'm obviously a genius, so you, Buffy, and Angel. All of us together we can use our wits to defeat the master and not just our brute strength. Get it now?"  
  
"Yeah." Spike pulled himself up from the couch picked up Angel and carried him to the guest room.  
  
*******************************Later I'm sitting by Angel as he's lying on the bed. He sits up and rubs his head, looking confused.  
  
"I have some informatcia for you."  
  
"Informatcia?"  
  
"It's information in Russian. Now with Buffy; Spike; mine; and your brain together we can use our wits to defeat the master. And I am being taken over by the master with the medallion. I tried to get rid of it but it just came back to me. The Master knows you're a great threat to him so that's why I hit you, but it wasn't me really. Sorry."  
  
"Ok. That's ok. It wasn't really you. I guess."  
  
Angel started turning the peach colour as if he were alive.  
  
"A...A...Angel? Your turning peach? What's that, I hear two heartbeats. Is Buffy coming? Wait it's your heart. But that's impossible."  
  
Angel inhaled like he was a newborn baby. But he didn't cry.  
  
"Uh.... Angel is this supposed to happen? And does this mean you lose all your powers? Or are you just living again? Wait this might be your second chance at life. Either way I'm gonna go get Spike and Buffy." So I left to fetch the slayer and the vampire. I have a question for you isn't it kind of weird that a vampire and a vampire slayer are married? I.... I just don't get it. Anyway I grabbed Spike from whatever he was eating for a snack and dragged him upstairs.  
  
"Spike, Angel turned colours. From pale white to peach." I explained to Spike as I dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"Huh?" Spike made that little "What the Hell" look. "How could this happen?"  
  
AN: do they ever defeat the master? Does Angel stay human or is this just a cover up? 


	4. An Angel

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the story line.)  
  
As I look at the faces of those gathered around Angel. I went through the memory of him laying there, chest not pumping up and down, blood not flowing through his heart. I just stood there looking at his pale dead body as it lied un-conscience. I remember not wanting to do what was in my mind, but I had to do it. It was my job. It came to me that I should just do it with no questions asked. So I did, I walked over to his un-conscience body and laid my hand on his white chest, as the tat on my hand burned on his skin with a light of electricity surging through his body. I pulled my hand away as he awoke.  
  
*********************************Out of His memory  
  
Angel sat up with his chest bare and red from the burn. Buffy noticed the burn on his chest that started to hurt. (You could tell.)  
  
"What's that?" Buffy eyed the burn. "That looks familiar."  
  
"I know what that is. That's the mark of an angel. Not on of them protective kind either. And I know because looks like wings. Doesn't it luv?"  
  
"But Spike, how did it get burned on his chest. Cause I don't think people walk around with burning irons with that symbol."  
  
"Good question. But can't answer it." Spike walked right up to the left side of Angel's bed and examined it, and then he took his hand and rubbed over it. Angel winced in pain. I ran to my room to the laptop sitting on my bed with the tat and the explanation below the picture on the web. I saved the page as Buffy walked to my bedroom door and looked at me then walked away. I got up and followed her down the stairs but I stopped five steps from the bottom and crouched down to see what Spike and Buffy where talking about. All three of them resided in the kitchen. Spike sipping a mug of blood and leaning on the counter, Buffy standing next to him with a cup of coffee; and Angel sitting at the table.  
  
"What do we do pet?" Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy and she looked into his sea blue eyes. Every time she looked into those eyes she wanted to swim in them. She could see his soul through his eyes.  
  
"Spike, I think we need to call him in."  
  
"Him? Who do you mean?" Buffy looked at Spike. Spike looked deep into her soul. "Oh him. Good idea. But isn't he in England?"  
  
"Yes. But I think he will come for this situation." So Buffy got on the phone and called some man in England. I walked down the stairs and looked at the clock on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"5:00 already? Whoa" I whispered.  
  
************That night  
  
A knock came to the door. I walked up to it and looked through the peep hole.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Rupert Giles."  
  
"Buffy a guy by the name of Rupert Giles is at the door."  
  
"William go ahead and let him in."  
  
So I opened the door for the man, he walked in with two rolling suitcases and a backpack.  
  
"Spike? Did you shrink while I was in England?" He said with an English accent.  
  
"I'm not Spike. Spikes in the kitchen. I'm his son." He just looked at me and dragged all his stuff to the kitchen and I followed.  
  
"Hello Buffy. How has it been? I see you and Spike are in as much love as you were when I left."  
  
"Yes we are. Now Giles Spike and I need your help." Buffy pointed to a slumped over Angel sitting at the dining table.  
  
"This is what you called me for?" he said with surprise. "This is a surprise, I've never seen Angel alive before. This is a problem isn't it?"  
  
"And, Giles there was a burn on his chest." Buffy handed Giles a piece of paper. "Here. Angel drew a picture of it."  
  
"Quite interesting. I have seen this in one of my books." He opened on of his roller cases and pulled out an old tatty brown book. He looked at half the book before saying, "Aha! Here it is. It's the mark of the Angel of vampires. 'The angel of vampires holds these wings, in purpose to give vampires what they desire, only if the Angel wish's it. The Angel has many powers, mind reading, levitation, freezing, and blowing things up. The Angel of the vampires is all vampire though the parents of the Angel one is a vampire the other a vampire slayer.' And that is the prophesy of the Angel of vampires."  
  
"Ok. That solves the tattoo problem. But who is this...Angel of vampires?"  
  
I was standing behind the left side of the doorway to the kitchen listening. I rolled from behind it after the question Buffy asked and replied,  
  
"I am." I walked over to Buffy and a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"But this is impossible, the Angel of vampires is over thousands of years old. Your only 14."  
  
"I'm 16 thank you." I said with a smirk.  
  
"We need proof that you are who you say you are."  
  
I took 2 steps toward Giles and shot my hand in-front of his face.  
  
"Is that proof enough?"  
  
"Will. How long have you had that tattoo?" Buffy walked up to me and asked.  
  
"Um... It appeared the first morning I was here. But it was only one wing, and it was only the outline plus half the halo." I rubbed my right palm with my left thumb. I walked over to Angel and showed him my hand. "I'm the one that gave you that burn on your chest."  
  
"Will? Did you know what it would do when you laid your hand on his chest?" Spike started staring at my hands.  
  
"Well...I looked the tattoo up on the internet. And it said exactly what Giles book says. Except for one thing, the internet said that after doing what it was ment to do the Angel would return to where it came from. I'm sorry Angel but I was watching your dream. I saw what you wanted, and how you wanted to get it. How you and Buffy had that very passionate thing and you lost your soul and left sunny dale because you didn't wanna go bad again. Well now you can't. That's why you feel so down right now, because I restored your soul. Spike might not have a soul but he's a good man. He's the way he is at will. I reversed the curse so you have it for good. Unless you would like me to remove your soul." I said thinking he might changed his mind.  
  
"No I want to keep it and get what I came here for." Angel shot out of the chair like a speeding bullet.  
  
"Angel what? What is it that you want to get?" Buffy asked very confused.  
  
"Buffy. Angel came back, not to kill the master but to get you back. His dream was when you first met and the demons blood mixed with his and he became human again. But in his dream he didn't turn back the time. Instead he kept you and he was my father. And he made sure that you never met Spike. The day Spike and Dru first arrived in sunny hell he staked them both. So you wouldn't have to go through what you did when he left. But he knows he can't get you back but he wants to try. Because he knows the caoutic things that he would do to the balance of fate." I said with a blank face.  
  
"Angel? Is this true? You wanted to try and get me back?" Buffy said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Buffy's my wife. And I this is my son." Spike pats my back.  
  
"ok. Spike Angel is not going to take Buffy from you. I won't let that happen."  
  
AN: I have a little writers block. I need your Reviews people. 


End file.
